falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
波士頓機場
, , , , , , , , }} Boston Airport is a location in the Commonwealth which is initially deserted but later controlled by the Brotherhood of Steel in 2287. Layout Before the war, the airport was composed of several runways, hangars, and support buildings.Vault Dweller's Survival Guide - Page 342: Before the war, Boston International Airport was a major transportation hub on the East Coast. In addition to its distinctive control tower, it also had a large terminal, parking garage, runways, and numerous hangars and support buildings. Struck by rising sea levels after the Great War, the runways and other low-lying buildings were submerged by the adjacent ocean.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide - Page 342: The airport suffered heavily from the war. Most of its major buildings, including large sections of the terminal, have long since collapsed, and the rising sea levels have swamped the low-lying runways and outbuildings. Only the control tower and a few hangars remain relatively intact. The airport is comprised of a central terminal building, which is mostly destroyed, a parking garage and a small garage. There is also a tarmacked surface which bears the remains of several Horizon Airlines jet airliners. The airliners are completely destroyed, with the wings having separated and the fuselages being torn into three parts. The aircraft interiors have been completely stripped out. The tarmac is also littered with an abundance of junk. The entire site is inhabited by feral ghouls. There is a glowing one on the top floor of the terminal. The tarmac is sunken into the bay, and mirelurks inhabit the shore. In the lowest floor of the parking garage there are two police protectrons which can be activated using the Novice-locked terminals nearby. After the completion of Reunions, the Brotherhood of Steel will establish a base at the airport, containing a helipad for Vertibirds, a gantry to hold the remains of Liberty Prime and a supply depot. The Prydwen will also be anchored over the airport unless destroyed. There is an exterior waiting area at the end of the terminal that contains the workshop. It can be used as a settlement but there are severe limitations. 居民 * 加維爾騎士小隊長 * 露西亞騎士 * 克拉克新兵 * 英格蘭姆督學 * 麥蒂森·梨 (完成From Within後) * Scara教授 (完成Liberty Reprimed後, 如果玩家沒招聘梨博士) 值得注意的物品 * 有一顆核融合核心在一樓東南區域的發動機內。 * There is a mini nuke upstairs guarded by a glowing one. * There is a Fat Man in a car, near the water on the runway. From the Boston Airport fast travel location proceed east. The nose section of an airplane will be in front of the Sole Survivor. The Fat Man is located in a van on the water's edge behind the nose section. * Fishing tournament ad at the airport's ruins, on a magazine shelf behind the information desk terminal computer, at terminal B. Found when clearing ghouls on quest Duty or Dishonor. * Racetrack advertisement at the airport's ruins, next to the information desk terminal computer. * 供應紀錄在加維爾所在的終端機桌上。 * A lot of metal boxes with random scrap, ammo boxes, along with a few chem and aid boxes (not considered stealing). Related quests * Duty or Dishonor - Someone has been stealing supplies from the base; find out who did it. * Learning Curve - Meet up with the Brotherhood Scribe and guide him to his needed location. * Liberty Reprimed - The Sole Survivor must help the Brotherhood rebuild their top secret weapon; Liberty Prime. * Airship Down - The Institute has decided to launch a massive attack on the Brotherhood's base and to infect Liberty Prime with a virus to destroy the Prydwen. The Prydwen crashes onto the airport, destroying most of the Brotherhood's base, after being shot down by Liberty Prime's eye laser. * Rockets' Red Glare - In the wake of the attack on their HQ, the Railroad launch a counterattack against the Prydwen. The ensuing destruction levels most of the airport, making much of the area inhospitable in the wreck of the airship. * The Molecular Level - Get help from the Brotherhood of Steel to infiltrate the Institute. Notes * The door to the left of the workbench cannot be disabled with console commands as it has an enable parent, but the door to the right can be disabled. * In rare cases, a provisioner sent to Boston Airport settlement may be attacked by the Brotherhood and their automatic defenses. Upon examining the provisioner's body, a synth component may be found in their inventory. * One can start using or keep using the workshop here after destroying the Prydwen once the airport ruins have been cleared of feral ghouls, otherwise the workshop will require one to "Clear the area of hostiles." * When X6 is brought along to the airport the spotlights will lock onto him and begin beeping, but the Brotherhood of Steel soldiers will do nothing. ** Strangely, if Danse is brought along, they will not lock onto him - despite him being a synth. ** However, if Paladin Danse is sent here after sparing him in Blind Betrayal, it will result in an endless battle between the Brotherhood personnel on the tarmac and their automated turrets. If Liberty Prime was reactivated during Liberty Reprimed and Ad Victoriam was completed for the Brotherhood, Prime will also engage Danse in battle. Because Prime's programming forces him to use his nukes more often than his laser beams in combat, this will usually result in the Brotherhood forces on the tarmac being annihilated while Danse is still up and firing at Prime. * There are two unique Brotherhood soldiers on the tarmac whose level and rank respond accordingly with the Sole Survivor's; specifically, the first one is patrolling rounds in full combat armor around Prime's tarmac, and the power armored soldier facing away from the Prydwen. At level 56, the patrolling soldier is a level 68 star paladin, while the soldier guarding the passage into the tarmac away from the Prydwen is a level 61 paladin-commander. If the Sole Survivor waits long enough to complete Ad Victoriam, the two leveled soldiers will both be sentinels. This contradicts Maxson's statement during A New Dawn, where he may state that the Sole Survivor is currently the sole member of the Brotherhood holding this title. * When the Prydwen crashes down onto the airport in the relevant quest(s), it may look as though the ensuing explosion will destroy everything present, but this is far from the truth. The control tower survives, and the terminal building remains standing - merely the juxtaposition of that and the burning airship gives the impression that things are worse than they are. The area that is damaged the most is between the terminal building and the already-damaged pre-War aircraft, due to the overwhelming presence of the Prydwen and the destruction its abrupt landing has caused. It remains difficult to relate the aforementioned area to how it was. ** It can be said that superficially the airship is half-destroyed. Parts of the rear section have either become embedded in the earth or have come into contact with the ocean. The front half of the craft has been blown open, and the only notable aspect that survived is bent and metal framework forming the contours of the airship. Entering or hanging around the front section will result in taking damage from the flames. * Several settlement objects cannot be built: ** Water purifiers cannot be built since the settlement radius doesn't extend to the water. Only pumps can be used to provide a water supply. ** Crops cannot be planted nor can garden plots be built. ** recruitment radio beacon. ** Guard posts and artillery pieces. The only way to improve settlement defense is to use turrets. Vault-Tec type guard posts can be built though, if that DLC is installed. ** Stores ** Scavenging station * There is plenty of flat surface within the building radius. * The settlement is used as part of several story line quests for the Brotherhood of Steel. Firstly as a build area to construct parts for the quest Liberty Reprimed and also as a build area to construct the signal interceptor if siding with the Brotherhood in the quest The Molecular Level. * If the Sole Survivor becomes enemies with the Brotherhood of Steel the Sole Survivor lose control of Boston Airport as a settlement. The settlement cannot be regained until the Prydwen is destroyed through either Rockets' Red Glare, Airship Down, or With Our Powers Combined. Appearances Boston Airport only appears in Fallout 4. 幕後 * 波士頓機場看起來是基於波士頓的洛根國際機場設計的，不過有一些地方不一樣。For example, the air traffic control tower that the Prydwen uses as a mooring mast seems to resemble the "googie" architecture of the Theme Building at Los Angeles International airport more than the real life Logan airport tower. Since the real life Logan Airport control tower was built in the 1970s, this is another example of the divergence between the Fallout universe and our own. * 波士頓機場的國際代瑪BOS和鋼鐵兄弟會縮寫一樣，這可能是他們選擇駐紮此地的原因之一。 Bugs * Settlers and companions sent to this location may become trapped, as many will find their way into the locked doors by the terminal building. * If Wasteland Workshop is installed, trapping has been done and a Beta wave emitter is controlling aggressive creatures, and/or crafted robots are present, the start of Liberty Reprimed may allow these NPCs to clip through the workshop wall into the previously locked Prime workshop area and kill the attendant scribes. This apparently has no effect in the quest beyond temporarily interrupting Ingram's initial speech script when she runs to defend the scribes. 圖集 BostonAirport1-Fallout4.jpg|Terminal BostonAirport-Sign-Fallout4.jpg|Welcome sign BostonAirportRuins-Fallout4.jpg|Settlement area BostonAirport-Defenses-Fallout4.jpg|Brotherhood of Steel defenses BostonAirport-Depot-Fallout4.jpg|Supply depot BostonAirport-FiringRange-Fallout4.jpg|Firing range BostonAirport-Vertibird-Fallout4.jpg|Vertibird in Departures terminal Boston Airport.png|The Prydwen hanging overhead FO4_Boston_Airport_Control_Tower.jpg|Control tower FO4_Boston_Airport_Arrivals_Terminal.jpg|Arrivals terminal FO4_Boston_Airport_Aircraft_Wreckage.jpg|Aircraft wreckage FO4_Boston_Airport_Departure_Terminal_Parking_Lot.jpg|Airport Departure terminal parking lot FO4_Boston_Airport_Main_Concourse.jpg|Main concourse FO4_Boston_Airport_Maintenance_Warehouse.jpg|Maintenance warehouse HorizonAirlinesWreck-Fallout4.jpg|Horizon Airlines wreck Supply_Log.png|Supply log next to the supply depot terminal Boston Logan Airport E3 concept art.png|Concept art of Boston Airport Art of Fo4 Airport 1.jpg|''The Art of Fallout 4'' Art of Fo4 Airport 2.jpg| References de:Flughafen Boston en:Boston Airport es:Aeropuerto de Boston fr:Aéroport de Boston ru:Бостонский аэропорт uk:Бостонський аеропорт Category:Fallout 4 settlements Category:Brotherhood of Steel (East Coast) locations